


When the OWLs are approaching

by frytka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I think?, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frytka/pseuds/frytka
Summary: The OWLs are approaching and Remus needs to study, study, study. Sirius is a drama queen and Remus, in his whole cleverness is oblivious and silly = classic wolfstar. Sort of.





	When the OWLs are approaching

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 26 from @introvert-club on tumblr  
> ’Exams are in session. As much as Remus would like to be studying Sirius keeps him otherwise occupied.’
> 
> It's quite loosely based on the prompt, because Remus is actually studying, but still, I only wrote it because of the prompt and just got crazy somewhere. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The exams were fast approaching and Remus knew he had to study. Study, study, study. But, Remus also knew his boyfriend and he long ago found out that the more he needed to focus on something the more Sirius found it entertaining to tease him. As Remus was stupidly attracted to him, Siri almost always won. That’s why, Remus knew better than to test if his will got any stronger. It was much easier to just avoid Sirius for couple of days. Maybe not _much easier_ , as they shared a dorm and couple of classes, but definitely easier than dealing with his puppy, silver eyes, (how can a human have silver eyes? it was certainly not natural and certainly not fair) the most adorably annoying pout in the world and the worst pick up lines ever, which the werewolf was ashamed to admit, even to himself, but worked on him.

First day he got up before the other boys, went hastily to grab some toast and coffee from the kitchen and then headed to library. It was safe for now, although in the days to come Sirius will most certainly start looking for him there so, after 3 productive hours, he borrowed as many books as he could carry and went to his classes. Fortunately, he didn’t share any with Sirius before the lunch. He skipped the meal grabbing some food from kitchen, again, and creeping into Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty as everyone was in the Great Hall, to look through his books.

He spent an hour curled into one of the softest armchairs, making notes and bookmarking the more useful pages. He checked the time and went to the dungeons for double potions. That’s where he finally met two of his friends for the first time this day. Well, for the first time as they were conscious.

’Moony! Where have you been all day!?’ James roared from the other end of the corridor and Sirius looked up, his eyes lighting up and that little smirk appearing on his face at the sight of his boyfriend. Remus’ insides curled.

_No, no, no. Stop that right now._

When he was close enough to be able to answer without shouting for the other two to hear, he said in a neutral voice ‘Library.’

He stopped close to them and Sirius momentarily grabbed Remus’ waist with his arms, nose nuzzling into taller boy’s neck.

_Merlin._

‘I missed you Remy.’ the black haired boy whispered, brushing his soft lips against Remus’ skin, just above the collar of his crisp, white shirt.

_Galloping gargoyles, how he missed him too. But, no, no, he has to study, he can’t get distracted._

Sirius looked up, placing his chin on Remus’ shoulder and looking at him with those gorgeous, silver eyes. The amount of affection in his gaze making it hard not to blush. ‘All that time in library? You didn’t come to lunch Remy! That’s unhealthy.’ Sirius’ voice came a bit muffled.

’Yeah, I guess.’ Moony answered untangling himself gently from Sirius and looking away from those _evil_ eyes which could win him over in one sec, but still he being able to catch in his peripheral vision, that Padfoot’s gaze changed into a pensive one.

‘You should have come Moony, _someone_ put fireworks in Snivellus’ food and it exploded just on its way to his mouth.’ James laughed loudly, fond of his mischief making skills gaining a quiet snarl from Remus, who was still trying hard not to look at his boy and keep his voice casual ‘I wonder who that _someone_ was.’ 

* * *

As Remus was always rubbish in potions (of course rubbish in Remus’ dictionary means _not as excellent as in everything else_ ) he, since year one, had sat with Sirius who, like Slughorn liked to describe it ‘had a natural kink and obviously inherited talent to potions from his famous ancestors’ and Sirius liked to grind his teeth at every mention of his ~~family~~. Since their seventh year started they had been brewing _really_ advanced potions, so they usually didn't talk much, to Remus’ relief, too focused. And today was no different. After the period tho, as they were packing Sirius intertwined their fingers, making the other boy shiver in surprise.

’Let’s go to dinner. You have to eat properly.’ Voice a little concerned, the raven haired boy squeezed Remus’ hand smiling at him, nevertheless with some kind of brooding in his eyes. Remus looked at his face and smiled, quickly averting his gaze to their fingers.

’I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I have to check something quickly.’ he squeezed his Sirius’ hand back and smiled at their linked hands, not daring to deal with his stare. He knew he would agree on everything and he didn’t have time for that, he had to study. He rushed out of the classroom, before Sirius could ask him about anything.

’What’s with him?’ Sirius turned his face to meet James’ and Lily’s puzzled expressions. As Peter ditched Potions after their fifth year and Lily was becoming more fond of James, to his bliss, they started sharing a desk with the beginning of their seventh year.

’I dunno.’

* * *

Despite Remus’ promise, he did not show up at the dinner. Instead he got along to the dorm, grabbed some books, parchment and other necessary things, took the Marauder’s Map, so others couldn't find him (clever dork), and went to the top of Astronomy Tower as library was no longer a safe spot. Sirius would probably go there right after the dinner in search of him.

He came back when everyone else was asleep after a quick visit in the kitchen, took a hot shower and got into his bed as silently as he could.

* * *

Few next days followed the pattern. He left the dorm and came back in when everyone else was asleep, skipped most of the meals and put on a mask of ‘I'm too focused to talk.’ during the classes. His friends were becoming more and more uneasy about his absence, but the OWLs were coming, Remus was studying. Logical. He would die from exhaustion, but it was nothing new that Remus was a crazy nerd. The thing was, James and Peter hadn’t really noticed what Sirius, obviously, had the first day. Remus was running away from any physical contact with Sirius. He dodged his arms when the boy tried to close him into an embrace during the short periods they seen each other, he stopped holding Sirius hand during the classes (and they had _always_ held hands during the classes !!), not to talk about kisses or different activities. And it wasn’t that _that_ worried Sirius the most, but it was just very _weird_ , it was yet another evidence (as he needed any more) that something was wrong, and it was an evidence that this thing had to do with Sirius personally. But what the fuck he did this time? he had no idea.

When a whole week lasted and Remus didn't seem to plan to explain anything at all Sirius got fed up. Of course he tried to wait for Remus in the evenings couple of times, but he always dozed off before Remus came back (three times on Moony’s bed making him sigh with adoration at the view and tempting to join his boyfriend there, because _Merlin_ , he missed this boy so much, but occupying Pads’ instead). He also tried getting up before Remus, but he gave up the first day when he woke up at 5 A.M. an Remus wasn’t there.

So, after their double History of Magic on Friday evening he stood up, giving James and Peter a piercing gaze. ‘Go get some diner, don't you dare to come back to the dorm before I tell you so.’ Then, he gripped Remus’ wrist hard enough that the werewolf couldn't escape him without quite an effort, but not hard enough to hurt, and led him to their dorm as quickly as possible, not sparing a single glance at their things or the bewildered boys. He shoved Remus through the door, casting silencing and locking spells on them.

’Sirius, what the fuck?’

‘Yeah Remus, same question, _what the fuck_?’

Remus stared at his boyfriend.

After couple endless moments of silence Sirius gave up on him.

‘For Merlin’s sake, Remus! You haven't kissed me for a week, you haven't as much as touched me for a week, you haven't even talked to me.’ he said, losing his temper, voice rising. He paused to take couple of steadying breaths and said in a much smaller, almost defeated tang. ‘Remus we’ve been friends for seven years and together for almost 8 months now, if I did something wrong just tell me. What is this about? Because I’ve no idea, but I know I can be quite a prat sometimes.’ he let out a quivering breath. ‘Or did I - did I bore you Re? You want to end this? If you think it was a mistake just tell me, bloody hell, I don't want to hear that, but Rem, I don't want to lose you. Just tell me what’s wrong so I can work on that and if not as your boyfriend anymore I'll take as a friend, that's okay too, well, no it’s fucking not, but I’ll deal with it. Just don't shut me out Rem. You guys are my family, my only true family, I can’t lose any of you. And _you_ especially. This week was- it was fucking hell Moony, I can’t _be_ like that. Just, just talk to me Rem, _please._ ’

He was begging, his voice was cracking and when Remus’ shock started to fade and he slowly understood what Sirius was saying he felt guilt flooding his whole body and he wanted to rip himself into pieces for how he made this pure, precious boy feel. He would never _dream_ Sirius could interpret it like that. He thought it was obvious. Sirius provided all the possible distractions when Remus studied, especially when Remus _had_ to study and Sirius knew, he had to know, that Remus wasn't able to tell him no, so if he wanted to study, he had to get away from Sirius for a bit. Logical. Simple. _Obvious_. How could Sirius _not know_ that, how could he be scared. He was Sirius Black. Everyone wanted him (to Remus’ distaste). Even James once _joked_ , that if Sirius was interested...It was Remus Lupin who wasn’t good enough for Sirius, but, Merlin knows why, that boy _wanted_ him. And it was Remus who was scared that Sirius will have finally get bored of _him_.

But, he was silent. He was silent for too long making it even worse for this unbelievable boy, and Sirius was freaking out. Though he still wasn't able to process the concept of Sirius being scared Remus would reject him, he hastily closed the distance between them and cupped Sirius’ face gently in his hands.

'Merlin’s pants, Sirius you’re such a drama queen. You’re so stupid sometimes.’ the sight of his glassy eyes shattered Remus’ heart and the knowledge this was all his fault made him think he was even more of a monster than he ever considered himself. ‘You did nothing wrong Siri, I had to study and I can’t study when you’re around because, fuck, I can’t focus on anything when you stare at me with those eyes of yours, flip your flawless hair and wave your hips. That’s all. You’re too much of a distraction hon. I thought you knew that. But, Merlin! I’ll never get fucking bored of you Padfoot. I’ll never fucking leave you. I hate myself I’ve made you this miserable oh Merlin, I really do! But-’ he stopped to give the shorter boy an even fiercer look. ‘I love you Sirius.’

Although the animagus’ appearance was calming a little throughout that short speech and he was leaning slowly into Remus’ palms, he froze at the last four words and stared at Remus in blank astonishment.

‘Breathe.’ he didn't even notice he stopped until he heard Remus’ gentle whisper. He examined his face and despite the calm voice Remus was becoming uneasy. His eyebrows furrowed almost unnoticeable, nostrils widen barely, but not that Sirius couldn't catch that, irises thinned gently, mouth stiffened only just. He didn't really look worried, certainly not to others, Remus was good at keeping his masks, but Sirius knew. Sirius knew he was dying inside from uncertainty, maybe he said too much, maybe he shouldn’t have rushed. But, oh, he so should have and it was good he did.

Sirius placed one of his hands on Remus’ chick and tangled the other one into boy’s hair, tousled and gold in the late, afternoon sun slipping through the window. He closed the distance between them and placed his needy lips on Moon’s full, dumbstruck, bit rough, bitten from stress, _perfect_ ones. It took Remus only a fraction of second to respond, because, Merlin’s beard (!) how only now did he understand how much he missed his boy? Their kiss was gentle but eager and soon enough Remus felt Sirius’ tongue caressing his lower lip, he smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth in invitation, releasing a soft moan, starting to work with his own tongue too. Their hands moved to explore their backs and torsos and faces and every possible inch of each other’s bodies which was in reach while kissing. After some indeterminate time they broke apart, breathing heavily and Remus placed his forehead on Sirius’ shoulder.

’I'm so sorry Siri, I-’

‘Shut up.’ Padfoot answered without any heat, Remus could hear him smiling. The black haired boy leaned back and cupped the taller one’s chin in silent command to look him in the eyes. Remus did, his mouth swollen and red, hair even messier than usually, all blushed all _beautiful_ , but still, with guilt in his eyes.

‘I love you Remus.’ Happiness so genuine, but disbelieving filled his eyes and flooded the rest of werewolf’s face, which was an expression not often seen. ‘And don't you dare, _ever_ again, say you hate yourself! We had the talk, I thought I got across to you, but we can do that again.’ he sounded frighteningly similar to McGonagall and one corner of Remus’ lips twitched but all that bliss quickly gave place to a much grimmer expression.

’I hurt you Padfoot, I-’

‘No.’ he gave Remus a stern look. ‘No,’ with a sigh Sirius continued, never turning his eyes from Remus’ amusingly green, but somehow warm ones ‘you’re just an oblivious moron, and so am I.’ 

Remus snarled at it, but this time he let a smile climb onto his face which gained him Sirius’ most beautiful grin in reward. They looked at each other with eyes shimmering witch appreciation and fondness, leaning closer until their foreheads touched, breaths interfering and surrounding their necks as their lips brushed again.

THE DORM’S DOOR CRASHED OPEN AS JAMES HURLED IN WITH WORRIED LOOKS, WAND IN HAND AND PETER AT HIS BACK.

He scanned the room, then rolled his eyes hiding his wand and crossing arms.

’Honestly guys? We were fucking worried. I’ve been banging on the door and trying to open it for ages. Thought you two died or something.’

'I will fucking kill you Prongs.’ 


End file.
